


Take Pride

by flightlessnerds



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Josh is a shy bean, M/M, Nervousness, Tyler is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/pseuds/flightlessnerds
Summary: “It’s National Coming Out Day,” Josh said casually, just as they were turning onto their street. “What’s that?" Ashley replied, not looking up from her iPod. “It means… it’s for people who wanna come out,” he said, biting his lip, suddenly self-conscious, and feeling as if this had been a terrible idea. “You know,” he went on. “Like… out of the closet.” In which Josh decides to come out to his mom, his sister, and maybe... maybe... his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t look at me, this story pretty much wrote itself. I mean come on.
> 
> Polish Translation: [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9585368)]  
> Russian Translation: [[x](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4861707)]

Josh had thought that he wanted this day to come - in fact, he had been waiting for it for months - but now that it was here, he could't help but feel dread and anxiety settling into the pit of his stomach, and threatening to drag him down. He’d let several "National Coming Out Days" go by without saying a word, and this was the first year that he was actually planning to _do_ something about it. Deep down, he knew that if he didn't tell people today - even just _one person_ \- that he was probably going to end up spending another year in the closet. 

He had considered just blurting it out to his mother over breakfast, but he figured that all the inevitable crying and hugging would just make him late to first period, and that wasn’t exactly something that he wanted to explain to his homeroom teacher. Tumblr, he decided, was a much safer first step; no one from his real life followed him on there, and he could always delete the post right away if he felt like he’d made a mistake. 

And that’s how Josh had ended up sitting, fully clothed, on one of the school toilets towards the end of lunch, tapping his phone against his leg and willing himself to get this over with before he had to get to Biology. Shakily, he slid open his phone, pulling up a blank text post:

_I’m bisexual, in case any of you were wondering :) Happy National Coming Out Day!_

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed the post button, quickly shouldering his bag and rushing out of the bathroom, forgetting to flush the empty toilet, and earning himself a somewhat odd look from the one other kid at the sink. 

_I just came out,_ he screamed internally as he speed-walked towards class. _Holy shit,_ I just came out. It was only to a bunch of cyber-strangers, and he didn’t even have that many followers, but still. It was _something._

He tried to keep his composure class, but Josh couldn’t help letting a smile creep over his features every time he remembered. 

_I just came out._

 

_____

 

Josh decided that the next logical step would be his siblings. Telling his parents still felt like an insurmountable task, but he figured that his sister wouldn’t be so bad. 

He opted for bringing up the topic with Ashley as they were walking home from the bus stop. 

“It’s National Coming Out Day,” he said casually, just as they were turning onto their street. 

“What’s that?” Ashley replied, not looking up from her iPod. 

“It means… it’s for people who wanna come out,” Josh said, biting his lip, suddenly self-conscious, and feeling as if this had been a terrible idea. “You know,” he went on. “Like… out of the closet.” 

Ashley stilled her thumbs, looking at Josh and raising an eyebrow. “Like… about being gay?” 

“Or… or bi,” Josh defended. “You can be bisexual too. It means-” 

“I _know_ what it means. I’m twelve years old, Josh,” Ashley countered. “It means you like girls and boys.” 

Josh blinked. 

“Do you like girls and boys?” Ashley said plainly, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Uh,” Josh gulped. “Yeah. I mean, I - I think. I definitely… like boys. And I think I like girls, but… well, I’m pretty sure I like both, but I really definitely like boys -” 

Ashley just rolled her eyes. “I know, Josh. I figured that out ages ago. You don’t exactly act _straight._ ”

Josh widened his eyes, affronted. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Welllll,” said Ashley, drawing out the word dramatically. “You kind of always stare at Tyler whenever he’s around, and not in a friendly way. Like… in a crush way.” 

“I - that’s - I do not!” Josh stammered loudly, halting in his tracks. 

“You _soooooo_ do,” Ashley smirked, making her way down the sidewalk without waiting for him. 

Josh jogged to catch up to her. 

“You’re just saying that to annoy me,” he insisted. “I _definitely_ don’t… you know. Have a crush. On my _best friend._ That would be - it would be -” 

“Pathetic,” Ashley supplied. “But also super cute. Have you told him you like boys yet?” 

Josh felt himself redden. 

“Do it today,” Ashley sing-songed, turning into their driveway. “Or you won’t have another good excuse until next year!” 

 

_____

 

Although he knew that Ashley had a point, Josh decided to shove the idea of telling Tyler to the back of his mind for the rest of the afternoon. First, he had to focus on his mother. 

After putting the conversation off for as long as possible by actually doing his homework early for once, Josh finally had to admit that if he wanted to catch his mother before she left for her night shift at the hospital, he had to act now. He sighed resignedly, putting down his Geometry book and heading for the basement, where his mom was busy moving a load of laundry from the washer to the dryer. 

“Hey Momma,” he tried, leaning against the door frame and fumbling nervously with his fingers. 

“Hey pumpkin! How was your day?” his mother asked, turning to smile at him warmly. 

She seemed to catch sight of his downward gaze and shaking fingers, and her expression changed immediately. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” 

Josh just took in a trembling breath, opening his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t force the words past his lips. 

“Did something happen at school?” his mother said, eyes full of concern as she scanned his face. “You and Tyler aren’t fighting again, are you?” 

He shook his head, feeling his pulse start to quicken a little bit at the mention of Tyler’s name. Would he and Tyler be fighting by the end of the day, if Josh decided to tell him? It definitely didn’t seem like this would be worth losing him over, especially considering what Ashley had said… 

“Mom,” he said shakily, before throwing his hands up over his face, letting out a loud grimace. “This is _hard,_ ” he cried, going for a whine, but succeeding only at a sort of half-choked-sob. 

“Sweetie,” Josh’s mom murmured, moving to sweep him into a hug. “What is it, baby?” 

Josh just sniffed, shrugging unconvincingly, and letting his mom continue to stroke his hair. 

“I gotta tell you something,” he finally said. “But can you like… can you turn around? You can’t be looking at me when I say it.” 

His mother frowned slightly, but nodded, stroking his cheek once before walking back to the dryer and turning around. 

“It’s not bad or anything, and, uh -” he paused to catch his breath, feeling his throat constricting as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “And I’m pretty sure you… you probably already know.” 

He folded his arms and inhaled deeply, steeling himself for whatever reaction was about to come his way. This was it. No going back once he said it. 

“I like boys,” he finally whispered, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. 

His mother turned around, rushing over as soon as her eyes landed on his face. 

“Oh Josh, honey, that’s okay,” she cooed, wrapping her arms around him again, and Josh laid his head against her shoulder. He had finally surpassed her in height, he realized - although that wasn’t saying much. 

“M’sorry,” he choked out into her blouse. She pulled away slightly to look at him, and Josh saw with a mixture of guilt and affection that she was crying too. 

“Why on earth are you sorry?” 

He swallowed, hard, and swiped at his eyes with both hands. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I guess I thought… I didn’t know if you’d… because the bible and stuff, and it being a sin and all, and -” 

“Joshua William,” his mother cut him off firmly, holding him by the shoulders at arm’s length and looking him in the eye. “What have I always told you about God, since you were a little baby?” 

Josh sniffed. “That He loves us all the same.” 

“That’s right,” she affirmed, voice calm but unyielding. “And that means that as long as you love Him and live for Him, He will always be there for you. And so will I.” 

Josh just nodded silently, still scrubbing at his eyes and looking down. 

“You’re such a good person, Joshua,” she went on, “with _so_ much love in your heart. It doesn’t matter in the slightest to me who you decide to give that love to.” 

He nodded again, and let out a final, shaky, sigh. 

“Can you tell Dad?” he mumbled, looking up at her with red eyes.

She cocked her head to the side somewhat sadly. “You don’t want to tell him yourself?” 

Josh shook his head.

“Okay sweetie,” his mom agreed. “He’ll be very proud of you.” She ruffled his hair fondly. “You do know that I’m proud of you, right baby?” 

Josh just shrugged, reddening. He knew. 

 

_____

 

It was 11:21, and Josh still hadn’t told Tyler. In fact, he had pointedly ignored Tyler’s texts about their Geography homework, because every time he started to even _think_ about his best friend, he was consumed by anxiety. He knew that he didn’t _have_ to tell Tyler today, that they could just as easily have this conversation any other time, but it felt like such a waste to let this day go by without telling him. 

And really, that’s what this whole day was supposed to be about, right? It was supposed to be a time for celebrating who you were, and sharing that with the people you loved. And he was pretty sure that he loved Tyler, at least as a friend, if not more. 

Before he could give the matter any more thought, Josh heard a tapping at his window, and looked up to see Tyler’s face staring back at him. 

He rushed over to open the screen, and his best friend tumbled inside, practically knocking Josh’s drum stool over in the process. 

“Wh - what did you do that for?” he stammered, reaching out to help Tyler up. “You haven’t come through the window in ages, you could have used the front door!” 

“I texted you to ask,” Tyler shrugged, “but you never answered. Plus,” he added, smirking, “it’s way more fun like this.” 

Josh rolled his eyes, moving back to his bed and flopping down, watching as Tyler kicked off his shoes and joined him. 

“So,” Tyler hummed. “Wanna tell me why you ignored my texts all day?” 

He shrugged, avoiding Tyler’s gaze.

“Did something happen? Do I have to beat somebody up?” Tyler grinned, holding up soft and ineffectual fists. 

Josh huffed out a laugh, but shook his head, swallowing hard. Something about Tyler’s smile was making his stomach feel weird. Without warning, felt his lips start to quiver, and he quickly slid under his quilt before Tyler could see him cry. 

“Joshy?” came Tyler’s voice, muffled slightly by the thick layer of blanket. “What’s wrong?” 

Josh just made a noncommittal huffing noise.

“Are you sad?” Tyler quizzed, and Josh felt him move closer. 

He shook his head. 

“Did I do something?” 

Again, he indicated no. 

“Then what?” 

Josh took in a deep breath. It was now or never. 

“Ty?” he said quietly, fully aware that he might be about to ruin everything. 

“Hmm?” 

He peaked out of the blanket a few inches, just far enough so that his fluffy brown hair and his eyes were visible. 

“I’m bi. I like girls and boys. I mean… I think I like girls, but I really, definitely like boys.” _Especially one boy,_ he finished internally. 

He watched as his best friend’s eyes nearly tripled in size. 

“Me too!” Tyler exclaimed, practically shouting, before seeming to remember that Josh’s parents were asleep in the next room. “Me too,” he repeated, in a whisper this time. “Except - well, not the girls part. Just the boys part. I’m…” he broke off, biting his lip and staring at Josh. “I’m gay.” 

Josh sat up straight, and felt his jaw drop open. This must be a dream. He couldn’t possibly be sitting here listening to Tyler Joseph tell him that he was gay. 

“Josh?” Tyler whispered, and Josh snapped his head up. 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Tyler giggled. “Sorry to, you know, steal your moment.”

Josh grinned, a warmth suddenly filling his chest as the full impact of the situation finally hit him. 

“It’s okay,” he echoed. 

For a few minutes, they just sat there grinning at each other, before Josh saw a shadow cross over his friend’s face, his expression changing to one of nervousness again. 

“There’s kind of something else,” Tyler said quietly, and Josh’s heart rate started to pick up again. 

“What?” he whispered. 

Tyler shook his head, drawing his feet up under him and looking at his knees. “You might hate me.” 

“I won’t hate you,” Josh said, trying to remember how to breathe. 

Tyler sniffed, looking up through glistening eyes and meeting Josh’s gaze. 

“I love you, Josh,” he whispered. 

Josh definitely forgot to breathe for a couple seconds. As soon as he remembered to inhale, he felt a huge smile break out over his face. 

“Really?” he breathed, and Tyler nodded, hands flying up to cover his face.

Josh sat stock-still for a few more moments, utterly floored, before he remembered that he hadn’t said anything back. 

“I… I love you too,” he said softly, and Tyler peeked through his fingers, eyes wide. 

“You do?” 

“Yes,” Josh said immediately, realizing all at once how true it was, and smiling even bigger. “Yeah. I love you, Tyler.” 

And before he knew what he was doing, before he could even stop to consider what a bad idea this probably was, Josh was leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against his best friend’s. 

He felt Tyler lurch in surprise, before his body softened against him, one hand coming up to clutch at Josh’s t-shirt as their mouths moved slowly together. 

Josh finally pulled back, the tenderness of the kiss threatening to overwhelm him, and found that Tyler’s face was just as red as his own felt. 

“Woah,” breathed Tyler, and Josh bit his lip. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can you do that again?” he said breathlessly, and Josh giggled, nodding as he leaned back in. The second kiss was deeper, and Josh let his hands come up to stroke through Tyler’s hair as he pressed their lips together again and again. Yeah, he definitely liked boys. 

Tyler was still blushing when they pulled apart, and he looked so cute and perfect that Josh couldn’t help quickly pecking his nose. 

He lifted up the corner of the quilt again, burrowing underneath and gesturing for Tyler to do the same. 

“You wanna sleep over?” he asked, smiling shyly.

Tyler just nodded, and nestled into his side, before Josh pulled the blanket over both of them, curling an arm around Tyler’s middle. They stayed like that, grinning and breathing softly, until Tyler’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Josh tightened his grip around the sleeping boy next to him. _This was the best day ever,_ he decided, warmth spreading through his chest as he drifted off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Coming Out Day, everyone! Whether you are out, questioning, or still closeted, I am proud of you. Also, if your family is unsupportive, it’s okay, because Momma Dun is your family now.


End file.
